Teen Titans : Attack of the 350 Titans
by Evil Maniac of DOOM
Summary: This is my version of the Teen Titans. Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin are the same but Raven and Beast boy are secretly evil and they try to take over the world but their plans always fail.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans : Attack of the 350 Titans

In the Titans tower, everything is quiet. Starfire is sleeping, Cyborg is fixing his car, Robin is looking at some data on his computer, Beast boy is playing a video game, and Raven is meditating. Everything is peaceful, until the titan alarm goes off. "Titans lets go" Robin yelled with determination in his voice. Starfire and Cyborg run out off their room while Beast boy and Raven don't.

"Hey BB, let's go!" Cyborg said, knocking on his door. "I can't……I have a cold.. AHCOO!" Beast boy fakes a sneeze. "Friend Raven, we must be going, there is trouble in the city" Starfire said while floating above Raven's door. "Sorry I can't come…I have a cold" Raven said to Starfire. "A COLD!" Starfire yelped with horror.

"Don't worry about me, go on with the mission" Beast boy said to Cyborg. "Okay?" Cyborg slowly replied and with that the three left. A few minutes later Beast boy and Raven came out of their rooms and met in the main room. "I can't believe they fell for that!" Beast boy said to Raven with laughter. "Me too…but only a little. Now, onward to our EVIL plan" Raven said with slight joy in her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Teen Titans : Attack of the 350 Titans Part 2**

**Raven and Beast boy walk into the basement too find a half-completed giant ray-gun. "What's the evil plan this time?" Beast boy asked with joy. "We are going too finish this growth ray and then I will enlarge you to the size of Godzilla and you will wreck the nearest city OTHER than Jump City. "SWEET" Beast boy yelled with happiness.**

"**After a few minutes I will enlarge myself and we will **_**"**_**fake a fight**_**" **_**in which I will win and then I'll ask them to make me their world leader! If they don't agree with that we wi--" Raven is cut off by Beast boy. "Then we bring DOOM DOWN TO THEIR HEADS!" Beast boy yells with joy and happiness. "Yeeeessssss……doom" Raven slowly said while getting slightly mad. "Let's get started!" Beast boy said while bringing a wrench. In an hour's the two are done with the Growth-ray.**

"**I wonder what the other titans are doing?" Beast boy asked Raven with some concern. "Who knows, who cares" Raven replied. Meanwhile at the other titans we see that Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin are fighting against Dr. Light, who is tied up in some metal. "LET ME GO……please?" Dr. Light asks with little to no concern. "No….you've been a bad little…baddie, so we are taking you to the armed prison" Starfire quickly said to Dr. Light.**

"**I wonder what's going on with Beast boy and Raven" Robin asks Cyborg with concern. "Their probably hanging around the tower doing nothing" Cyborg replied. Meanwhile at Raven and Beast boy, we see Raven and the Growth ray are outside and Raven is making an evil laugh. Suddenly Beast boy comes out with a Godzilla suit on and Raven looks at him and she chuckles a little. "What? You ****said**** to find something ****convincing!**** Beast boy said to Raven with a sad face.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Teen Titans : Attack of the 350 Titans Part 3_

_Raven walks over to the Growth-ray and inputs a few keys. "You remember the plan, right?" Raven asks Beast boy hoping he hasn't forgotten already. "Of course I remember, what do you take me for, an idiot!" Beast boy replied to Raven with somewhat anger in his voice. "Just checking" Raven easily said. "Okay then, fire up this puppy!" Beast boy yelled with joy. _

"_10..9..8..7..6..5..4,3,2,1!" Raven said and then pushed a green button and the Growth-ray shot a beam at Beast boy and he started to grow. 100 feet…250.….317.…and then 350. Beast boy looked down to see Raven, laughing like a maniac and she fly's up to him. "Now, go to the nearest city and WRECK IT, then I'll come and "stop you" _and then we will RULE THE WORLD!" Raven told Beast boy while laughing. "Sweet!" Beast boy said to himself.

Beast boy walks off toward the water and goes north of the Titans tower. "I am Godzilla, hear me roar!" Beast boy said too himself. Within a few minutes Beast boy swam to a city and immediately began to wreck it all up too pieces. "This is better than playing a video game!" Beast boy said to himself while destroying a large building. "RUN, IT'S GODZILLA!" people were screaming.

Meanwhile at Raven, she see's much explosions and smoke coming from the city. "My time to shine!" Raven said too herself. Raven ran over to the Growth-ray and keyed in some numbers and she got in-front of the ray-gun and using her power's, she pushes the green button down and it fires a beam at Raven. She grows too 120.…190.…250.…320.…and then 350 feet. "Look out Beast boy, here I come!" Raven said like a warning.

Raven headed too the city by flying, meanwhile down on the streets we see a cop giving a guy a ticket. "Come on man! Don't do this too me!" The guy said. "Sorry" the cop said with little concern. The guy turns around and pulls out a guy. "Yeah, what now dog!" the guy said with anger.

"Oh come on, it's just a parking ticket!" the cop said to the guy. While the two where fighting each other another guy comes out of a store and looks up in the sky. "Oh crap! It's a big birdie! We've got to get out of here!" the guy screamed. The other two look over to see Raven fly right over them while causing some damage. "Run for ya lives MAN!" the guy screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Teen Titans : Attack of the 350 Titans Part 4

Raven started looking for Beast boy, but she was stopped by some military tanks. "It's another monster! It'll destroy us all!" a man screamed. "I am not a monster. I've come here to save you all…..you can thank me later by making me your queen" Raven replied to the man, who was running in circles. Suddenly the military tanks fire at Raven and she is covered in smoke. "Apparently….they don't like me!" Raven said too herself.

"I'll have to destroy them for that…later, first I need to find Beast boy" Raven said while walking through a building. A few minutes pass and Raven can't find Beast boy. "WHERE THE HECK IS HE?!" Raven said while blowing up a building. "How can we take over the world if he's not HERE!" Raven asked herself. Meanwhile in the bay, a giant monster shows up and it is…..GODZILLA!

Godzilla roars and proceeds to destroy everything in his path. A few feet away Raven see's him and walk's up too him. "Where have you been mister? I've been looking all over for you!" Raven said to Godzilla and in which Godzilla gave her an odd _"who are you?" _look. Suddenly Raven grabs him by the nose and pulls him down too her face. "We have to make this look good so we can take over the Earth. Remember, I have to win!" Raven said to Godzilla and she let him go and he immediately turned furious.

"Take this, you monster!" Raven yelled at Godzilla and she punched him in the jaw and in which he roared. Godzilla quickly grabbed Raven using his tail and threw her into a building. "Alright Beast boy, now its personal" Raven said too herself. The two go around in a circle and in the background we see Beast boy, crushing the bank and he notices Raven and runs up too her. "Hey Raven!" Beast boy said with a happy tone in his voice.

"Not now Beast boy, can't you see I'm fighting wi….wait….BEAST BOY!" Raven yelled while turning around to face him. "If your right here, then who's that?" Raven asked Beast boy. Raven turned around to see Godzilla breathing smoke out of his nostrils and Raven turns back to Beast boy. "That is the real Godzilla!" Raven said with unhappiness and fear in her voice. She turns back around to see Godzilla picking up a large building and he roars.

"HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Both Raven and Beast boy scream and Raven jumps into Beast boy's arms and they run off while being chased by Godzilla. The two run off toward the tower and Godzilla follow's the two. When the two get close too the tower, Beast boy slip's and the two titans fall and Raven smashes onto the Growth-ray. "Oh no" Raven said with unhappiness. Suddenly the ray-gun, still working, fires everywhere and the Titans tower becomes 700 feet tall.

"RUN DUDES!" Beast boy yells at the top of his lungs. Raven fly's up too the sky, Godzilla and Beast boy jump into the water. In a few minutes Beast boy comes out of the water and everything looks the same again. "What happened dude?" Beast boy asked Raven, who floated down to the ground.

"Well, the good news is that we're still big……the bad news is that so is everything else" Raven replied to Beast boy.

"Another plan….failed" Beast boy said with unhappiness. "Well, their's always tomorrow" Raven said to Beast boy with kindness. "What about him?" Beast boy points to Godzilla, who is eating a king-sized fish! Raven shrugs. "I don't know?" Raven replied.

Suddenly a bug fly's up too Raven's face and she is about too swat it when suddenly she realizes that it is Starfire. "Starfire?!" Raven asked with little concern. "Raven friend, what has happened? Why are we tiny and you are big? Is your cold gone?" Starfire asked with much concern. "Uuuhhhmm?" Raven try's to think of an answer, but her thoughts are interrupted by Beast boy. "Dude look!" Beast boy said while holding Robin and Cyborg in his hand.

"What in the blueberry pie is going on here?" Robin asks with concern and interest, while pointing at Beast boy and Raven. "Don't look at us! We didn't do anything! We were in the tower this whole time!" Beast boy trying to cover up their mess. "I WANT ANSW--" Robin was cut off by a giant seagull, picking him up and the other two. "Well, that took care of that" Beast boy said while walking into the tower. Raven sign's and goes over to Godzilla, who is playing with a plane.

THE END….for now!


End file.
